warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Was einen Clan ausmacht (WolkenClan FF)
Dies ist eine - vielleicht etwas andere - FF über den WolkenClan. Sie spielt etwas nach After the Flood und enthält deshalb Spoiler. Zu der Hierachie sei noch folgendes gesagt: *Alles kursiv geschriebene ist (richtig) Übersetzt *Alles fett geschriebene ist ausgedacht (z.B. wenn der Kriegername, Mentor oder das Aussehen unbekannt ist oder wenn es ein ausgedachter Charakter ist.) Hierachie WolkenClan Anführerin *Blattstern - braun und cremefarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Zweiter Anführer *Scharfkralle - dunkelroter Tiger''kater mit grünen Augen Heilerin *Echolied - silbern gestreifte Kätzin mit grünen Augen, dunkelgrauen Pfoten und einer weißen Brust, Mentorin von Tupfenwunsch Krieger *Flickenfuß - schwarz-weißer Kater mit grünen Augen, '''Mentor von ''Feuerpfote' *Blüten''nase (Blütenduft) - hellgraue, fast weiße, Kätzin mit blauen Augen *Spatzen''pelz'' - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit gelben Augen *Wespenbart - grauweißer Kater mit einer Narbe die von seinem Bauch bis fast zu seinem Schweif reicht *Spitzmauszahn - dünner schwarzer Kater *''Ebenholz''kralle (Pechkralle) - tiefschwarze Kätzin *''Billy''sturm (Ziegensturm) - rot''weißer Kater mit grünen Augen *''Harvey''mond (Weißmond) - weißer Kater *''Macgyver (Elsterpelz) - schwarzweißer Kater *''Fels''schatten (Kieselschatten) - schwarzer Kater mit zerfetztem Ohr *''Spring''feuer (Hoppelfeuer) - roter Kater *''Klein''wolke (Bienenwolke) - kleine, weiße Kätzin mit tiefblauen Augen, Mentorin von Vogelpfote *''Ei'auge' (Schnauze) - cremefarbener Kater mit blauen Augen und einem zerfetzten Ohr, '''Mentor von Harrypfote' *Rehfarn - hellbraune Kätzin *Salbei'herz' (Salbeipfote) - kleiner hellgrau getigerter Kater, Mentor von Sturmpfote *Nesselspritzer - hellbrauner Kater *''Kaninchensprung'' (Hasensprung) - brauner Kater *Pflaumenweide - dunkelgraue Kätzin *Bachfeder - grau getigerter Kater Schüler *Vogelpfote - schwarze Kätzin mit einer Narbe über dem linken Auge *Honigpfote - hellgraue Kätzin *Sandpfote - grauer Kater mit etwas dunkleren Ohren und Schwanzspitze und dunkelgrauen Beinen *''Feuerpfote'' - flammenfarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen *''Sturmpfote'' - rote und graue Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen *''Harrypfote'' - grauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen *Tupfenwunsch - hellbraun gefleckte Tigerkätzin mit gepunkteten Beinen Königinen *Kleeschweif - hellbraune Kätzin mit weißem Bauch und Beinen, hat keine eigenen Jungen, kümmert sich aber um die anderen Königinnen mit ihren Würfen *Minzfell - grau getigerte Kätzin, erwartet Harveymonds Junge *''Kirschschweif'' (Springschweif) - schildpattfarbene und weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen, Mutter von Scharfkralles Jungen (Schneejunges und weiße Kätzin, Bodenjunges Kätzin, Spechtjunges schildpattfarbener Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, Ameisenjunges Kätzin) Älteste *''Gewirr'' (Ranke) - struppiger, gestreifter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen WolkenClan Ahnen *Wolken - hellgrauer Kater mit blauen Augen *Wolkenstern - grauer Kater mit weißen Flecken und sehr hellen blauen Augen *Wolken''schauer'' (Wolkenjäger) - grauer Kater mit hellblauen Augen (lebte in der Schlucht bevor der neue WolkenClan gegründet wurde) *Flechten''fell'' (Flechtenpelz) - grau gefleckte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen (kam bei der Flut in der Schlucht um) *Regen''fell'' (Regenpelz) - hellgrauer Kater mit dunkelgrauen Flecken (kam im Kampf gegen die Ratten um) *Bussard''stern'' (Bussardfeder) - roter Kater mit grünen Augen (Zweiter Anführer als der alte WolkenClan den Wald verließ) *''Kitzschritt'' (Rehauge) - hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit einer weißer Brust und weißen Pfoten (Heilerin als der alter WolkenClan den Wald verließ) *Vogelflug - hellbraun gestreifte Kätzin mit langem, flauschigem Fell und bernsteinfarbenen Augen *''Farn''pelz (Heidepelz) - dunkelbraun getigerte Kätzin *Mausezahn - sandfarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen *Nacht''fell'' (Nachtpelz) - schwarzer Kater *''Eichenschritt'' (Eicheltritt) - grau getigerter Kater *Spinnenstern - dunkelbrauner Tigerkater dem ein Stück Fell an der Schulter fehlt (letzter Anführer des alten WolkenClans) *Honigblatt - rote Tiger''kätzin mit grünen Augen (letzte Zweite Anführerin des alten WolkenClans) *Farnherz - brauner Tigerkater (letzter Heiler des alten WolkenClans) *Frostkralle - weiße Kätzin *Schwalbenflug - schwarzer Kater *Eschen''fell (Eschenpelz) – roter Kater mit zerfetzten Ohren *Sonnenpelz - heller, sandfarbener Kater *''Fallschnee'' (Schneefall) - weißer Kater Katzen außerhalb des Clans *'Frostmaske – tiefschwarze Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und eisblauen Augen' *''Hutch'' (Linus) - dunkelbrauner Tigerkater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, ehemaliges WolkenClan Mitglied, früher Kurz''bart (Kleinbart) *''Schnupperli (Näschen) - schwarzweißer Kater mit grünen Augen, ehemaliges WolkenClan Mitglied, früher Schnupperdorn *''Oscar'' (Oskar) - schwarzer Kater mit grünen Augen *Bella - gestreiftes und weißes Hauskätzchen mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen *Rose - elegante, braun und cremefarbene Siamkatze mit schrägstehenden blauen Augen *Lilly - Roses Schwester *Stock - brauner Kater mit zerfetztem Ohr und gelben Augen *Cora - schwarze Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und einem zerbissenen Ohr *Kohle - schwarzer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen *''Kurzer'' (Klops) - brauner Tigerkater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen dem die Hälfte seines Schweifes fehlt *''Schneeweiß'' (Schneeball/Flocke) - weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen *''Percy'' (Paule) - dunkelgrau gestreifter Kater dem ein Auge fehlt *Trickser - dunkelbrauner Tigerkater *Käptn - rot und weißer Kater *''Harley'' (Ole) - graubrauner Tigerkater mit grünen Augen *''Misha'' (Mischa) - cremefarbene Kätzin *Zwiebel - silber und schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen *Samt - silbernes Hauskätzchen mit blauen Augen *''Muskat'' (Nutmeg) - schildpattfarben und weiße Kätzin *Sol - schildpattfarbener Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, ehemaliges WolkenClan Mitglied Was einen Clan ausmacht Prolog „Das ist nicht mehr der Clan, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin! Diese Bande von Katzen verdient es nicht einmal Clan genannt zu werden!“ Das wütende Jaulen des schwarzen Katers hallte von der Schlucht wieder. „Beruhige dich, Schwalbenflug. Ich sehe nicht, was dich an ihrer Lebensweise so aufregt.“, miaute ein grauer Kater mit weißen Flecken. „Bist du vollkommen mäusehirnig, Wolkenstern?“, fauchte Schwalbenflug und sein wütend aufgeplustertes Fell ließ ihn doppelt so groß erscheinen. „Die Hälfte der Katzen verstößt gegen das Gesetz der Krieger und anstatt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, unterstützt ihre Anführerin so etwas auch noch!“ „Schwalbenflug, alle Krieger des WolkenClans sind dem Clan und ihrer Anführerin Treu ergeben. Sie sind loyal und mutig und es gibt keinen Grund, wieso der WolkenClan sie wegschicken sollte.“, konterte der grauweiße Kater. „Pah! Wieso sollte die Anführerin sie auch wegschicken? Sie biegt sich das Kriegergesetz hin wie sie will. Da ist nichts ehrenhaftes an diesen Katzen mehr, nicht, wenn ihre Anführerin alles nach ihrem eigenen Kopf macht ohne auch nur im geringsten daran zu denken, dass sie damit gegen das Gesetz verstößt.“, entgegnete Schwalbenflug hitzig. Nach kurzem Zögern wand sich Wolkenstern an die anderen Katzen, die auf dem Wolkenfels saßen und aufmerksam zuhörten. „Was meinen die anderen dazu?“ Es entstand eine weitere Pause, bis eine rot getigerte Kätzin vortrat. „Ich gebe Schwalbenflug recht. Was wären wir ohne das Gesetz? Wir haben diese Regeln aus gutem Grund. Sie basieren auf Erfahrungen, auf Ereignissen. Wenn eine Katze meint, sie müsse sie so verändern, wie es ihr gerade passt, dann hat sie offensichtlich nicht das Zeug dazu, ein Krieger zu sein.“ „Honigblatt…“, begann Wolkenstern, wurde aber von dem laustarken Gemurmel der anderen Katzen unterbrochen, die alle miteinander tuschelten und ihre Meinung dazu sagten. Wolkenstern seufzte. Die einzelnen Gesprächsfetzen, die er heraushörte, sprachen sich größtenteils für Schwalbenflugs und Honigblatts Meinung aus. Wolkenstern wusste, dass sie dieses Problem nur durch eine faire Abstimmung lösen konnten. Er holte tief Luft. „Also gut.“, miaute er laut und brachte die anderen mit einer Schwanzbewegung zum Schweigen. „Alle, die dafür sind, dass wir den WolkenClan in eine andere Richtung lenken sollten, mögen sich auf dieser Seite versammeln,“ - er deutete mit dem Schweif auf die einzelnen Seiten – „alle, die der Meinung sind, der WolkenClan solle bleiben wie er ist, mögen sich auf der Seite versammeln.“ Angespannt und nervös fuhr Wolkenstern die Krallen aus und wieder ein. Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich. Auf der Seite, die für eine Veränderung war, saßen mehr Katzen, als auf der anderen. Wolkenstern hob den Kopf: „Dann ist es entschieden!“ Der Kater hatte die Worte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als ein grauen Kater mit hellblauen Augen aus der Menge trat. „Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich hier sehe.“, rief er entrüstet. „Alles, wofür die WolkenClan Katzen gekämpft haben, alles woran sie glauben… wie könnt ihr ihnen dies einfach zerstören?“ „Wolkenschauer.“ Ein dunkler Tigerkater namens Spinnenstern trat aus er Katzenmenge. „Ich kann deine Sorge verstehen, aber wir wollen, dass aus dem WolkenClan wieder ein richtiger Clan wird. Meinst du nicht auch, dass es schade wäre, wenn der WolkenClan sich langsam nur zu einer Ansammlung Katzen entwickelt, von denen ein Teil nur die Hälfte ihrer Zeit im Clan verbringt? Feuerstern hat den WolkenClan aufgebaut – er hat sogar ein Leben für ihn geopfert – soll die alles umsonst gewesen sein?“ Wolkenschauer blickte ihn traurig an. „Ich sehe, dass ihr eure Meinung nicht ändern werdet…“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, blickte aber vorher noch einmal zurück. „Ich hoffe nur…. Dass ihr hiermit keinen großen Fehler begehen werdet.“ Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen sprang der graue Kater vom Wolkenfels und verschwand in den Schatten. 1. Kapitel Blattstern träumte. Sie stand in der Wispernden Grotte und blickte in das Wasser hinab. Plötzlich trat neben ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser eine zweite, braun gesprenkelte Katze. „Sei gegrüßt Blattstern,“ miaute sie, als Blattstern den Kopf hob und der Kätzin in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen blickte. „Flechtenfell!“, rief Blattstern erstaunt. Die Schnurrhaare von Flechtenfell zuckten amüsiert. „Du hast wohl geglaubt, du wärst mich endlich los, was?“ Blattstern wollte den Mund aufmachen, um zu protestieren, aber Flechtenfell strich ihr mit ihrem Sternenbesetzten Schweif über den Mund. „Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht, ich bin nicht hergekommen um nett mit dir zu plaudern.“, bei ihren Worten verdunkelten sich ihre Augen besorgt und das belustigte Funkeln in ihnen verschwand. Blattstern spürte, wie sich ihr das Nackenfell sträubte. „Ich bin gekommen….“ Sie zögerte kurz. „Um dich zu warnen.“ Blattstern hielt die Luft an, als sie fortfuhr. „Die Zukunft des WolkenClans liegt im Ungewissen, aber solange es die Katzen mit zwei Welten gibt, wird der WolkenClan nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Blattstern wenn du nicht bald handelst, werden es andere tun.“ Die WolkenClan Anführerin blickte Flechtenfell erschrocken an. „Flechtenfell, ich verstehe nicht. Was meinst du…?“ Sie hatte die Frage nicht zu Ende gesprochen, denn die Älteste war verblasst, bevor sie ihre Frage beenden konnte. Mit einem Ruck erwachte Blattstern und blinzelte sich Schlaf aus den Augen. Beunruhigt dachte sie an Flechtenfells Warnung. Katzen mit zwei Welten? Waren damit die Tageslichtkrieger gemeint? Blattstern stöhnte innerlich. Sie hatte gedacht, diese Diskussion hätte nach all den Monden endlich ein Ende gefunden. Zorn flammte heiß in ihr auf. Die Tageslichtkrieger sind keine Plage! Sie haben ein Recht auf ihren Platz im Clan, wie jede andere Katze des WolkenClans auch. Dennoch… andere würden handeln? Aber ich bin die Anführerin des Clans und es ist meine Entscheidung, wie ich mit den Tageslichtkriegern umgehe!, dachte sie hitzig. Hatte der SternenClan sich jetzt auch gegen sie gewendet? Aber wieso sollte er das tun? Vor allem jetzt, nach all diesen Monden. Blattstern schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sie würde sich später Echoklang anvertrauen, die würde wissen, was ihr Traum bedeutete. Die Anführerin des WolkenClans richtete sich auf, streckte sich genüsslich und verließ, nachdem sie mit ihrer Fellpflege geendet hatte, ihren Bau. Die Schlucht lag noch in Schatten, die Sonne war noch halb hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und Blattstern atmete die kühle Morgenluft der Blattfrische ein. „Guten Morgen, Blattstern!“, hörte sie eine Katze vom oberen Rand der Schlucht rufen. Es war Harveymond, dicht gefolgt von Macgyver, Tupfenwunsch und Ebenholzkralle. Blattstern hob den Schwanz zur Begrüßung und schnurrte belustigt. Seit Harveymond erfahren hatte, dass seine Gefährtin Minzfell Junge erwartet, war er immer der erste der Tageslichtkrieger, die in der Schlucht ankamen. Als die Tageslichtkrieger Blattstern erreichten, trotteten sie alle zusammen zum Grund der Schlucht. Unten angekommen entdeckte Blattstern ihren Gefährten Billysturm, der gerade eine Maus vom Frischbeutehaufen nahm. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass der rote Kater sich für seinen Clan und seine Familie entschieden hatte und nun den ganzen Tag in der Schlucht blieb. „Guten Morgen, Billysturm.“, schnurrte Blattstern. Ihr Gefährte erwiderte die Begrüßung und zusammen setzten sie sich unter den Felshaufen, um sich die Frischbeute zu teilen. Als Blattstern gerade die letzten Stücke Maus von ihrer Schnauze leckte, sah sie Scharfkralle, ihren Stellvertreter, aus der Kinderstube trotten und auf sie und die Krieger, die sich nun nach und nach am Grund der Schlucht versammelten, um in Patrouillen eingeteilt zu werden, zu. „Wie geht es Kirschschweif und den Jungen?“, erkundigte sich Billysturm bei ihm, als Scharfkalle in Hörweite war. Scharfkralles Augen leuchteten Stolz. „Kirschschweif geht es hervorragend und Spechtjunges, Bodenjunges, Schneejunges und Ameisenjunges wachsen mit jedem Tag mehr.“ „Freut mich zu hören, Scharfkralle.“, miaute Billytsturm gut gelaunt. Seit der rotweiße Kater sich für den Clan entschieden hatte, ging Scharfkralle viel netter mit ihm um und das freute Blattstern. Gegenüber den anderen Tageslichtkriegern hatte Scharfkralle immer noch einen leichten Groll, aber damit konnten sie und ihre Tageslichtkrieger umgehen. Überhaupt hatte sich viel im WolkenClan geändert, seit sie Sol losgeworden waren: Scharfkralle hatte mit Kirschschweif und seinen Jungen nun eine Familie und auch Harveymond und Minzfell würden bald erfahren, was es heißt, Eltern zu sein. Blattsterns eigene Jungen waren seit kurzem zu Schülern ernannt worden, sodass die WolkenClan Anführerin es jetzt größtenteils ihren Mentoren überlassen konnte, auf sie aufzupassen und sie zu belehren. Vogelpfote, Honigpfote und Sandpfote hingegen würden schon beim nächsten Sonnenaufgang ihre letzte Prüfung ablegen, damit sie, wie Eiauge es schon geworden war, Krieger werden konnten. Blattstern schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als Billysturm sich erhob. „Also Scharfkralle wie sehen die Patrouillen für heute aus?“, fragte er den zweiten Anführer des Clans. „Ich dachte mir, dass Pflaumenweide, Eiauge, Harrypfote und Rehfarn die Grenze beim Zweibeinerort patrouillieren könnten und dass du zusammen mit Kleinwolke, Felsschatten, Sturmpfote, Vogelpfote und Salbeiherz die Wald Seite übernehmt.“, entgegnete dieser. Als Billysturm sich abwandte um die Katzen für seine Patrouille zu suchen, nickte Scharfkralle Blattstern zu und machte sich daran, die übrigen Krieger und Schüler in Jagdpatrouillen einzuteilen. Blattstern sah ihm nach und plötzlich spürte sie eine Nadel des Misstrauens im Bauch. Konnte ''Scharfkralle ''etwa die Bedrohung für die Tageslichtkrieger sein? Blattstern schüttelte den Kopf. Nein das war unmöglich, seit der Schlacht am Zweibeinerort, vertraute sie ihrem Zweiten Anführer ganz und gar. Er würde den Tageslichtkriegern oder gar seinem eigenen Clan niemals Schaden wollen. Blattstern verbannte diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und beschloss, Echolied einen Besuch abzustatten, um ihr von ihrem Traum zu erzählen. Als sie die Höhle der Heilerin betrat, waren Echolied und ihre Schülerin Tupfenwunsch gerade dabei, ihre Heilkräuter zu sortieren. „Hm wir haben kaum noch Spinnenweben…. Oh, hallo Blattstern.“, miaute Tupfenwunsch. Blattstern nickte den beiden zur Begrüßung zu. „Echolied, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?“, fragte sie und blickte kurz zu Tupfenwunsch herüber. Diese verstand Blattsterns stille Bitte und verließ mit einem taktischen „Ich werde gleich mal ein paar Spinnenweben holen.“ den Bau. „Ich hatte heute Nacht einen Traum,“, begann Blattstern, als die beiden Kätzinnen sich hinsetzten. Als Blattstern mit ihrer Erzählung geändert hatte, blickte Echolied sie besorgt an. „Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was genau damit gemeint ist. Aber ehrlich gesagt würde ich es dem SternenClan nicht zutrauen, jetzt etwas gegen die Tageslichtkrieger zu tun. Wenn unsere Ahnen gegen sie gewesen wären, hätten sie uns das von Anfang an mitgeteilt. Wieso sollten sie gerade jetzt einschreiten?“, miaute Echolied und sprach damit Blattsterns frühere Überlegung aus. „Vielleicht,“, fuhr die Heilerin fort, bevor Blattstern etwas sagen konnte. „Vielleicht will dir der SternenClan ja sagen, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen ist, an dem sich die Tageslichtkrieger ein für alle mal entscheiden müssen, ob sie im Clan oder bei ihren Zweibeinern bleiben wollen.“ „Meinst du?“, fragte die WolkenClan Anführerin zweifelnd, als sie plötzlich von einem Warnruf unterbrochen wurde. „Blattstern! Blattstern komm schnell zur Grenze, wir haben eine Streunerin gefunden!“, rief Kleinwolke vom oberen Rand der Klippe, als Echolied und Blattstern aus dem Bau stürmten. Blattstern wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Echolied, bevor sie die Klippe erklomm und hinter Kleinwolke her rannte. Kurz vor der Grenze wurden die beiden langsamer und schlossen zum Rest der Patrouille auf, die sich in einem Gebüsch versteckt hielt. „Also was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Blattstern an Billysturm gewandt. Billysturm deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Grenze, wo eine tiefschwarze Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen saß und in den Wald blickte. „Wir beobachten diese Streunerin schon eine ganze Weile,“, flüsterte Billysturm Blattstern zu. „Aber sie macht keine Anstalten, jagen oder überhaupt die Grenze überqueren zu wollen; sie schaut einfach nur geradeaus.“ „Seltsam….“, murmelte Blattstern sichtlich verwirrt. Plötzlich wand die schwarze Kätzin den Kopf und blickte Blattstern direkt mit ihren stechenden, blauen Augen an. „Sei gegrüßt Blattstern,“, miaute sie. „Ich habe schon viel von dir und deinem Clan gehört. Mein Name ist Frostmaske.“ Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:By Tautropfen Kategorie:Braucht Verbesserung (Tau)